It All Started with a Dream
by nekochan92
Summary: Sasuke returns to konaha because he is still in love the Sakura after all these years. But once he returns will everything go smoothly or will hardships await the two lovers? A Sasusaku fanfic with a little bit of Narusaku thrown in :P Story is on hold :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so sorry if my grammer is bad. If you find anything wrong then please write me and I will fix it as soon as possible :P I do not own naruto or any of its characters. Hope you enjoy XD**

**Chapter one**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It had been five years since Sasuke left Konaha to join Orochimaru and Sakura was finally able to convince herself to let him go. She was moving on with her life. She had a boyfriend now and she was happy but then why did she have that dream?

In her dream, Sakura was walking around Konaha after a busy day of getting screamed at yet again by Tsunade. She was happily walking down the street when out of the corner of her eye she sees a dark figure slyly making its way to her apartment building. Curious about this strange person, Sakura decides to fallow.

Sakura followed the shadowy person as it made its way to her front door. She wondered what the person wanted at her house. So instead of walking out into the open and asking what the person wanted, Sakura hid behind a pillar and just watched as the figure inspected the outside of her house.

After a minute, the figure discovered that one of the windows was opened just enough to get their figures under it and open it up wider.

"Shit! Why did I have to leave my window open" Sakura said under her breath, she didn't want the person to know she was there.

Once the window was opened wide enough, the figure climbed in and put the window back to the way it once was. That was when sakura had enough. She was seriously pissed of. She stepped out from behind the pillar, opened the window back up then slipped in after the person.

She made sure not to make any noise so she could catch the thief and bring them down with no hassle. Sakura crept into the living room but found no one there. Then she heard a noise come from her bedroom.

"I found you now you thieving bastard" she smirked to herself.

As she slowly approached her room she heard a familiar voice. It took a minute for the voice to register in her brain but when she finally remembered who's it was she froze in place.

"This can't be possible...it can't...he can't be here" she barley got the words out. She was to shaken to say more.

It had taken all her strength to move those last few steps to her bedroom door. Sakura placed her hand on the knob, turned it slowly and opened the door.

As soon as the door swung open and reveled the shadowy figure, Sakura's hand flew to cover her mouth as she let out a gasp of shock.

"This can't... be happening...you" she was cut of as the man spoke.

"Its happening Sakura" the man said with a smirk on his face "Im back...back for you" Sasuke said as he closed the distance between them and took her shaking hand in his and kissed it "Im home".

Sakura awoke from her sleep, sweaty and her heart was racing like crazy. She grabbed her chest trying to control her pulse but she couldn't, she had no control of her emotions. Her eyes stung as tears started to from and eventually spilled out onto her face.

"Why" she asked herself quietly. "Why did I have to dream of him after all these years...why now...why him" she questioned louder causing herself to shed more tears.

All Sakura wanted to do was curl up into a ball and forget that dream. Forget it ever happened but it was impossible. She couldn't get the last words he said out of her head. It kept replaying over and over again in that same tone of voice he used in the dream.

Im home.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will have the second chapter up soon:)**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if my updates are late sometimes. Im really trying to get the next chapters finished while worrying about my school work :P Hopefully everyone enjoys this next chapter. I do not own Naruto or its characters but it would be awesome if I did LOL**

**Chapter 2**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

A week had gone by and still Sakura could remember that dream so vividly. She remembered everything from the shock she had felt when she realized it was Sasuke that had invaded her home, to the way he had sounded and looked when he said those two words that still sent shivers up her spine. Why was it still so clear to her and why did the dream scare her so much that her heart would race uncontrollably? Sakura didn't know but she didn't like the feeling she got.

Sakura had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that someone had started talking to her. "Hey Sakura did you hear me?"

"Huh what? Oh sorry Ino I didn't even know you were there." Sakura said a little embarrassed.

"What's up with you lately? This whole week you've done nothing but space out or lock yourself in your house, its really weird and your really worrying people. Especially hokage Tsunade and Naruto. Im mean really, Naruto was able to convince you to date him yet all you do to the poor guy is ignore him." Ino said with a concerned yet annoyed look on her face.

"Im sorry if I've been weird lately its just...I haven't really gotten much sleep for the past few days."

"Its fine as long as you don't keep spacing out. Cause you know if you do Naruto will realize that maybe dating a billboard brow isn't as fun as he thought it would be." Ino smirked.

"Hmph, and here I thought that Ino pig was actually worried about me" Sakura pouted.

"Haha I never said I wasn't." Ino smiled at her. After a few more minutes of talking, Ino and Sakura went their separate ways.

Sakura knew that Ino pig was right. She had been spacing out alot lately and knew that she was also right about the whole neglecting Naruto thing. She hadn't really thought about her actions and how they could be effecting everyone around her. I mean Sakura had gotten scolded everyday this week by Tsunade-sama because she had made mistakes in her reports and in the hospital. And it was true that she hadn't really talked or hung out with Naruto since the dream. For some reason she just couldn't face him after dreaming of Sasuke. Sakura knew that Naruto had always loved her so that's why it made it even harder to look him in the eyes after a dream like that one.

After thinking about what she should do, Sakura finally decided on seeing Tsunade-sama and apologizing for all of her mistakes that week. Then once she was finished with her work for the day she would go find Naruto and try and fix things and explain why she was acting like she was.

-XX-

"Aww finally all the work is done." Sakura said as she stood from her chair at her desk and stretched. It had been a long day of work since she had to go over everything she had done that past week. Sakura hadn't known that she had made so many mistakes but luckily everything had been put right with the work and Tsunade-sama but there was still the case of Naruto.

She didn't really want to see him today for she was tired and was afraid of the damage she might have done to Naruto but she couldn't just leave it either. So finally Sakura grabbed her bag and the paper work she would need to finish later at home and headed off to search for her yellow-haired ninja.

As soon as Sakura walked out of the hospital she bumped into someone sending her paper work to the ground. "Im so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sakura explained as she started picking up her dropped papers.

"Its okay I wasn't really paying attention either. Oh its you Sakura!" Naruto said as he looked up from the scattered papers to see his pink haired girlfriend.

"Ah Naruto." Sakura looked surprised to see the person she wanted to see right in front of her. "I was just leaving to go find you. I wanted to apologize for ignoring you for the past week. I've been really out of it do to lack of sleep."

"THANK GOD!" Naruto practically yelled, "I thought you didn't want to date me anymore so you decided to ignore me. Im so glad its not that." Naruto sighed heavily with relief.

"I would never ignore you for that reason." Sakura smiled at Naruto, "I've really been tired that's all."

"Ah that's good...wait no its not good cause you haven't been sleeping well but...sorry." Naruto suddenly put his arms around Sakura's shoulders and hugged her, "Im just happy I wasn't dumped." He whispered into her ear.

All Sakura could do was return Naruto's hug and sighed. Now that Naruto understood, everything could go back to normal. So she thought but what she didn't know was that her dream was about to turn into reality.

**Hope you enjoyed it and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please R&R XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im super sorry that I haven't writen in a while. Theres been alot of crap and other things going on in my life. I will try to write the chapters faster...ENJOY! :D**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters I use in my story...**

**Chapter 3**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

After Naruto helped Sakura pick up her work papers they both headed to Sakura's home. Sakura was happy that she and Naruto were okay and everything was as it use to be but she couldn't help think that there was still something wrong. But she ignored the feeling, she had done enough today and now it was time to rest and spend some time with her boyfriend.

As they got to the door, Naruto turned to face Sakura "Are you sure your okay? Maybe instead of letting you cook dinner and watching a movie you should lay down and get some rest. You still look tired and I don't want to make it any worse with me here." Naruto explained with a concerned look shadowing his face.

"Im okay, really and besides we haven't spent anytime together for a while so why not do that now since we're both here." she said as she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

Sakura unlocked the door and both her and Naruto stepped inside. Right as she walked into the door Sakura began to have that horrible feeling again. Why the hell do I keep getting this feeling? Sakura thought to herself but once again she dismissed it. All she wanted was a nice night so she wasn't going to let that feeling keep bothering her.

-XX-

"Dinner was amazing Sakura thank you." Naruto said as he was standing in the front door "and the movie was good too."

"Thank you and I enjoyed the movie too." Sakura smiled and let out a small laugh at how much Naruto enjoyed her cooking. "I'll cook for you again next time I get off work early ok?"

"Really? Sweet!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face now. Sakura knew exactly how to make Naruto happy and she liked seeing him happy too.

"Well I better get going so you can get some sleep. I'll see you in a few days?" Naruto asked stepping closer to were Sakura was standing.

"Okay and I will definitely see you in a few days." Sakura filled in those few extra steps that were keeping her and her boyfriend apart.

"Good night." Naruto said as he leaned down to kiss his pink haired girlfriend.

"Good night." Sakura replied back then their lips met. Sakura enjoyed their kisses and how safe and secure they made her feel. After they had started dating, Sakura had thought to herself why she hadn't excepted his confession a long time ago. But every time she thought about it he would pop into her head so she learned not to think of those things anymore.

They stood there still in each others hold for another minute then they let go and said good night one last time before Naruto stepped away from the door and headed down the street. Even after he had disappeared from her sight, Sakura stayed in her spot with the door open until she began to shiver from the cold night air.

Sakura was cleaning up the kitchen when all of a sudden she hears a noise coming from her room. She had a cat but it was curled up in a ball on the couch. She thought that maybe something had fallen in her room but then came the noise once again. Now Sakura knew something was in there but didn't know what. As she neared her door, Sakura could here someone talking but couldn't hear good enough to know who it was.

As she got to the door the voice had stopped. "Naruto is that you? I thought you were heading back home." Sakura had called out as she opened the door to her room. "Naruto what are you..." Sakura cut off as she walked into the room. Standing in the middle of her room was a dark figure. She began to panic. This isn't Naruto. She thought to herself as she slowly walked backwards.

"Naruto? Do you really think that me and that dobe are that similar?" The figure asked. He didn't even need to turn around for her to know who it was. She would know his voice anywhere.

"Why...how...this can't be. "Sakura couldn't make any sense out of the whole ordeal. She could only stand frozen a few feet between the figure and the door way.

"I told you didn't I? I've come back for you Sakura and im not leaving until I have you." The figured turned around and the darkness surrounding them heightened those bright red sharigan eyes.

Sakura just starred straight into those eyes that she had loved, the ones that would make her shiver every time they stayed on her too long. Sasuke was closing the distance between them and still she could not move. He was there with her just like in the dream but this time she wont be waking up shaking and confused. This was real, he was real and right in front of her.

**I hope you liked the 3rd chapter and I will try to get the next one up within a week or two...R&R Please XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I keep saying this but Im really really sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I've had really major writers block. Im trying to at least update every week or so but they might come later so please bare with me!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in my story... :p **

Chapter 4

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually come back to Konoha. Everyone thought that once he left, he would never return unless to attack the village. But here he was saying he had come back for her just like in her dream.

Sakura's eyes grew wider as she realized what he had just said. "What do you mean like you said? You never once told me before you left that you would come back for me. The only time I've heard that was in my dream."

"Its true I never said those words to you before I left but that dream you had was caused by me. I used a new jutsu I learned from Orochimaru that enables me to go into ones dreams. From there I can do whatever I want", he said with a smirk.

"But why after all this time and why me?", Sakura demanded, "I had always hoped you would walk through those gates and come home but you never did. I was finally able to give up on that hope and moved on."

"I came back now because I was finally able to revenge my clan. But I mainly came back because I couldn't stand being away from you. The whole time I was gone, my thoughts were filled with nothing but you", Sasuke said with a gentle tone as he walked up to Sakura so that he was right in front of her," And I will never let you forget me and move on."

Sasuke's expression changed suddenly with his last statement making Sakura take a step back. But Sasuke wasn't going to let her move any further back. He brought up is right hand and reached for Sakura's arm.

"Don't touch me!", Sakura yelled. Her action caused Sasuke to stop mid-motion. She had never yelled at him like that before. She had always clung to him in the past so why is it now that she does't want his touch in return? Sasuke slowly put his arm back down to rest at his side but he didn't step back nor make any other move, he just starred into her wide green eyes.

Finally after what felt like a million years, Sakura spoke. "I moved on so now you do too," she said starting to get better control of her voice, "I have Naruto now and Im happy. He never makes me sad and he always cheers me up when Im depressed. Naruto was there for me when you left the village, when you left me. After so long, I gave into his confessions and Im glad I did. It would be best if you just gave up."

"No, I wont give up. I will leave for tonight but this isn't the last time we will see each other. I'll keep persisting until I have you back in my arms. Naruto wont stand a chance." Sasuke smirked as he said this.

Before Sakura could protest, Sasuke had went over to her bedroom window and jumped out into the night. Sakura ran over to the open window but there was no longer any site of Sasuke. She was completely dumbfounded about the events that just happened and she realized that she was now living her dream but this time she wouldn't be able to escape.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**This chapter is shorter then the rest I know but I will make the next one longer...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

**I know I haven't added anything in a very, VERY long time and I am deeply sorry about that. But I'm here to say that I will be taking my story down and deleting my account. I'm doing this because I have another account on here and I use it more than I do this. I will be re-uploading my story onto my other account and I have made many changes in it. I would hope and very much like it if you continued reading my story and a few of my others on my new profile. I must warn though that my stories are not appropriate for anyone under 18. But anyways, to read my story, look up lovergirl1011. Hope to see you there!**

**Love you! :3**


End file.
